In Case
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge No. 14 - Kensi and Deeks - 'Because you and I both know that you weren't joking when you made me promise not to die. You and I both damn well know that you were jealous today, an-" "Maybe you shouldn't make it a habit to make out with girls in the interrogation room,"' - AU AFTER 4x23. HINTS TO PAST EST. K/D. MULTI-CHAPTER.
1. Part I

**In Case.  
Part I  
Words: **847**  
Couple: **Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. Any spoilers from previous episodes you see, also not mine. Lyrics are from Demi Lovato's "In Case"**  
Post Season 4 Episode 23, 'Parley.  
Mentions a past Deeks/Kensi (sexual) relationship.  
Read A/N at end!**

…

_"Pictures in my pocket, all faded from the washer, I can barely just make out your face.  
Food you saved for later, in my refrigerator, it's been too long since 'later' never came.  
I know, one day eventually. Yeah I know, one day I'll have to let it all go.  
But I keep it just in case.  
Yeah I keep it just in case."_

The knock at the door made her sigh in frustration. Swinging her legs off the couch and placing the still half-full tub of ice cream on her coffee table, Kensi Blye tugged the hem of her shirt down as she checked the door.

"I know you're there Kens, I can smell the ice cream."

With a groan her head fell against the door. He wouldn't leave – he _never _did – and she'd have to give in eventually. They worked together for crying out loud.

"_Kens_."  
Her hand tightened on the door knob as she flung the door open, "What do you want Deeks."

He stood there in front of her, still in the clothes from that day. In one hand the enveloped that she'd given him earlier from Henrietta Lange, the other his phone. Kensi would ignore the butterflies hitting at the edge of stomach, trying to escape, and the force of her breath being knocked out by the shock of his somber expression, but he was there and that's what she wanted.

That's what she had _always _wanted.

"We need to talk."  
"Okay, go ahead."  
"You're joking, aren't you?" he asked, taking in her attempt at staying stoic.  
"I'm not. If you want to talk to me Marty, you stay right there."  
"And there it is," he finally smiled, "Proof that it'll take you two more minutes to step aside and let me in."  
"Screw you Deeks."  
"Been there, done that."

A scowl grew on her face as he rose the letter up to her face. When she made no move to take it, he raised his eyebrows at her.

God she _hated _him.

He knew that she'd take it as a challenge, he knew that she never stood down from one.

"If I open this and read it, it doesn't mean I'm letting you in."  
"I'll take what I can get right now."

Taking a deep breath, she plucked the yellow envelope from his fingers, refusing to look at him as she slipped the white piece of paper out. Unfolding it Kensi found herself frowning at Hetty's elegant writing.

"Sunshine and gunpowder?" she questioned.  
She could feel him smiling at her as he answered, "That partner's quiz? You smell like sunshine and gunpowder."  
"What does Hetty have to do with this."  
"She's unstoppable. Why do you think she partnered us together?"  
"Because she's knows I need target practice?"  
"Will you let me in now?"  
"No."  
"Kensi?"

Her eyes snapped up to him, and her little control went out the window. Stepping back she allowed him to step into her apartment and to the side so that she could shut the door. Him being there in her apartment after this much time rattled her.

Even after she'd ended it, she at times would have waited for his obnoxious calls from her front door, or that text at midnight. It was selfish of her, God, she knew how selfish of her it was. To keep holding onto him like that? Even after she pushed him away in pursuit of her father's murderer?

"I don't get what this is supposed to be Deeks," she finally murmured, her eyes following him as he moved further into her apartment.  
"This is me reaching out, because I can't take it anymore."  
"Don't, just don't you ev-"  
"No, I get this right," the LAPD detective started, holding a hand, palms out, in front of her to stop what she was saying, "I get this right, because I damn well deserve it Kensi."  
"I'm not doing this, not now, can't you just g-"  
"No. I haven't even started yet."

Kensi looked down at the paper in her hands, wishing to go back to her ice cream that she'd been eating in her once empty apartment. Back before he knocked on her door.

"I'm going to admit, I've never said anything, because I didn't feel I had the right."  
"You still don't Deeks, you don't have the right to come in here and demand I listen to you. I'm done with this conversation," she answered, stepping forward and dropping the paper on the coffee table with the envelope and discarded tub of ice cream, "You can show yourself out, I'm going to bed."  
When he gripped her arm to stop her from passing, she could feel the heat radiating off of him and had to refrain herself from acting on instinct, "We're going to have this conversation. Because you and I both know that you weren't joking when you made me promise not to die. You and I both _damn well _know that you were jealous today, an-"  
"Maybe you shouldn't make it a habit to make out with girls in the interrogation room," she snapped, yanking her arm away, "Sam and Callen may take it the wrong way."

Refusing to meet his eyes, ones that watched her as she left the room and headed for the bedroom, she tried to stop herself from breaking down, because in so many ways he was correct.

And it was _killing _her to not go back and admit that.

…

_So this is inspired by Demi Lovato's wonderful, amazing, tear-jerking song from her new album DEMI (IT'S OMG. AMAZING. TELLING YOU NOW) called 'In Case' and the end of the previous episode "Parley". So this is both a post-episode story, and a song-fic. Oh I'm back baby! c;_

_I guess it's sort of explained there, what happened. This entire story implies that they had a relationship before 'Blye, K', so in case – aha, get it? – that was missed, there we go._

_Uh. This is completely AU after 'Parley'. So I'll be running a direct line _away _from what's going to happen in the season finale. Because I'm dying from watching that promo. And that scene just. Ugh. /dead._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine, and all apologies if they seem too OC._

_Review?_


	2. Part II

**In Case.  
Part II  
Words: **470**  
Couple: **Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters or spoilers you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. Lyrics belong to Demi Lovato from her song "In Case".**  
Post Season 4 Episode 23, 'Parley'.  
Mentions a past Deeks/Kensi (sexual) relationship.**

…

_"In case you don't find what you're looking for.  
In case you're missing what you had before.  
In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here.  
In case you just want to come home"_

When she woke up the following morning, her alarm was telling her she'd slept in too long and was never going to be able to go on a run if she wanted even the slightest chance of getting to work on time. Groaning she lifted her head and looked around the room still desperately asking herself for an explanation for what had happened the previous night.

She felt like an _idiot_.

Kensi Blye told herself he was right, they did need to talk about what was happening. What _had _happened. She knew there was no way that it would just disappeared, no matter how much she wished it would.

With a sigh she rolled over and checked her phone, making sure she had to right time, before sitting up completely and working the kinks out of her neck. If she went to work, she could tell herself that nothing happened. But if she went to work, she would have to see him.

He wasn't going to give up, not any time soon.

Marty Deeks was stubborn, how could she ever deny that. She'd been stupid to deny that. He was selfless and courageous, brave and stupid enough to act on his impulses. He won't give up until he told her what _he _wanted, something that Kensi knew she hadn't given him the right to say completely when she called it off.

She contemplated going back to sleep, calling in sick and telling Hetty she'd come in later to do whatever paperwork was left. But she was on call, the entire team were. After what had transpired over the last year had them all on edge, constantly checking their phones hoping that there was a big break. Constantly looking over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being followed.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to get away with it, Kensi grabbed the towel the hung over the end of her bed frame, she moved through her apartment towards the bathroom and hoped she could wash away whatever guilt she felt. Passing the door to her kitchen, she stopped and stepped back to look in.

On the fridge, held up by a magnet, was the piece of paper that he'd given her the night before, Hetty's handwriting sticking out from the entrance way. With a frown she walked in and checked her sink, finding the spoon she'd been eating ice cream with before he showed up clean and on the drainer, waiting to be put away. As if on auto-pilot, she moved to the freezer and pulled the door open to find her tub of Mint-Choc ice cream on the shelf, waiting for her to take it out the following night.

Pushing it closed, she hit her forehead against the freezer door with closed eyes. She needed to get over it, quickly.

…

_It's a short one, but I wrote this part quickly in between taking notes in AVID, so I figured I'd get it up quickly so I wouldn't put it off._

_I'd say there's four parts to this left, that's with how I've separated the lyrics for the song. And eventually the conversation will happen. I think. Well. Something along those lines will happen._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine, and if characters seem to OC, I apologize._

_Review?_


	3. Part III

**In Case.  
Part III  
Words: **313**  
Couple: **Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. Any spoilers from previous episodes you see, also not mine. Lyrics are from Demi Lovato's "In Case"**  
Post Season 4 Episode 23, 'Parley'.  
Mentions a past Deeks/Kensi (sexual) relationship.**

…

_"Strong enough to leave you, but weak enough to need you.  
Cared enough to let you walk away.  
I took that dirty jacket from the trash right where you left it.  
'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste.  
I know, one day eventually.  
Yeah I know, one day I'll have to let it all go.  
But I keep it just in case.  
Yeah I keep it just in case."_

His fists hit the punching bag, one after the other, before his hands shot out to steady it again. It was a repeated motion, hit-hit-steady, hit-hit-steady, repeated until he could feel the bruises forming on his knuckles through the tape on his hands.

Each time he steadied the bag, he took a deep breath and willed himself not to reach for the phone on the bench lest than five feet away. He shouldn't have done it, he knew that, he shouldn't have gone there. He had the right to say something, but to show up and demand to talk to her. With a sigh he hit the bag with his closed fist once more, grabbing the back not to steady it, but _him_.

The LAPD detective could hear her footsteps, ignoring them as he stood back up and went back to start repeating the motions again.

Hit-hit-steady. Breathe.

Hit-hit-steady. Breathe.

"Marty?"

Hit-hit-steady. Breathe.

"Deeks, can you look at me?"

Hit-hit-steady. Breathe.

"For God's sake, would you just look at me already?"  
"What do you want Kens?"

He knew the words came out harsher than he intended, but he couldn't talk to her. Not there, not now.

"Can we talk about this? I'll bring Chinese, just, can we talk about this?"  
Holding the punching bag firmly in front of him, he looked to her and sighed, "Tonight?"  
"If you're not busy, yeah, I guess."

Marty Deeks nodded, a small smile growing as he looked away from her. She was reaching out to him. Making him realize that showing up at her apartment wasn't a complete waste of time.

"Okay," Kensi said finally, and her footsteps told him that she'd walked away.

Steadying the bag again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Progress_, he repeated in his head. Because he damn hell wasn't going to let go of her with a fight.

…

_Another really short one, but then I remind myself that I really should be planning these things before I start getting so excited about them c:_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine, and if they seem too OC, I apologize!_

_Review?_


	4. Part IV

**In Case.  
Part IV  
Words: **447**  
Couple: **Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters or spoilers you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. Lyrics belong to Demi Lovato from her song "In Case".**  
Post Season 4 Episode 23, 'Parley'.  
Slight spoilers for 'Blye, K'.  
Mentions a past Deeks/Kensi (sexual) relationship.**

…

_"In case, you don't find what you're looking for.  
In case, you're missing what you had before.  
In case, you change your mind, I'll be waiting here.  
In case, you just want to come home."_

The air in the car is still, and the silence is killing her more than she'll admit. He hasn't spoken a word to her since she left the gym that morning, but she knew that his promise to talk to her over dinner that night was the only thing that would her going through the day.

His eyes were closed, but his breathing hadn't evened out completely so she knew he was still awake. He had his sunglasses down over his eyes and the binoculars she'd handed him when they parked the car were resting in his lap.

She feels hypocritical, wanting him to talk, because she was the one who would make him shut up the moment they started a stake-out. But she guessed she missed it, him talking freely around her, him being able to tell her everything. Kensi Blye tried to ignore the nagging feeling, but she knew it was the truth.

She was most of the reason they were like this.

She's just been so caught up in trying to find her father's killer. She'd pushed him away and refused to let him be in the loop, even after it started concerning their partnership. She could never admit that she had called him, just hoping that he'd say something before she hung up and broke down, because to her it made her feel weak.

She ended something that _she _had begun.

_"Partners with benefits?" he had asked, smirking as he watched her walk around his bedroom unclothed.  
"You're so stubborn."  
"Oh, says the queen of stubborn herself!"  
"Deeks," she whined, turning to look at him as she picked up his shirt.  
"Yes Princess?"  
"Shut up."_

So simple, she'd told herself. They could keep being partners, they could keep being _them_, but they could get rid of that underlying sexual tension that they'd been called out on so many times before. Kensi Blye felt like an idiot, she _was _an idiot. She didn't think about it properly, she didn't think about what she would do if he started to like her. She didn't think about what _she'd _do if she started to like _him._

And she certainly didn't expect herself to fall in love with him.

When G Callen and Sam Hanna pulled up beside them, telling them they were relieved for the night, Kensi was glad to be pulled from her thoughts as she started the ignition and pulled the car away from where they were parked.

"Pork," he said finally, "Try and feed me beef I'll probably run away, I've eaten enough of it this week."

With a smile she kept her eyes on the road, it was a start at least.

…

_Really late, apologies._

_Probably two or three more to go. I'll hope to have them up by mid-next week._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	5. Part V

**In Case.  
Part V  
Words: **680**  
Couple: **Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters or spoilers you recognize belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. Lyrics belong to Demi Lovato from her song "In Case".**  
Post Season 4 Episode 23, 'Parley'.  
Mentions a past Deeks/Kensi (sexual) relationship.**

…

_"In case, you're looking in the mirror one day, and you miss my arms,  
How they wrap around your waist.  
I say that you can love me again,  
Even if it isn't the case."_

She pulled up behind him moments later, he was still making his way up to his front door when she stepped out of the car and grabbed the Chinese food off the passenger seat. Knowing what was going to happen had her heart pounding in her ears and reminding herself that she could turn around now. There was still time. He probably didn't even know if she was there.

With a sigh, Kensi pushed the passenger door closed and followed him, knowing for a fact that there was no way to turn around now. She couldn't give in to that nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to run away now, that she still had a chance. That was what got them to this place. Her running away, her never letting him in, her being stubborn and thinking she could do everything on her own.

Her thinking things would stay the same.

When she reached the front door, he took the plastic bag from her, and the federal agent had to try her best to not let herself freak out when his fingers grazed hers. God, she felt so childish. This was what they had been reduced to. Her freaking out and her head exploding every time his fingers grazed hers? Or every time he bumped into her in the hallway at work?

"Don't have the good stuff," he explained when they entered his apartment, "But I figured, alcohol is alcohol, and we're probably going to need it."

She frowned, was that a part of the plan? Get drunk, spill everything to each other and be so hung over in the morning that they actually _forget _why they were doing this?

_He came to you_, she had to remind herself. He came to her because he wanted to talk about what they were, he wasn't going to want to forget any of what happened. Even if it does become as painful as she thinks it will.

Taking a seat on the couch, and almost letting a smile show when she saw that the remote on the entertainment unit like it _always was_, she remained silent as she started emptying the food into plates that he sat on the coffee table. Neither of them said a word as they both took what they wanted from the coffee table, eating in complete silence.

When he left to put the plates in the sink, almost an hour later, she finally told herself she'd had enough. She agreed to do this so they could talk, she'd _suggested _it so they could talk. With a sigh, Kensi ran her hand down her face looking around for where she'd dropped her car keys on the way in.

"We're idiots, aren't we?" he said, causing her to jump and turn around to face him from where she sat on the couch, "We're bloody idiots. It's supposed to be simple Kensi. You meet someone, you get to know them and then you fall in love. End of story. So you tell me, what the hell is our problem?"  
"I screwed up?" she suggested.  
"Yeah, and I let you walk away."  
"You didn't _let _me do anything Deeks. I chose to end this. Nothing you could have said would have changed that I chose to end this."  
"Maybe if I'd told you how I felt, that probably could have helped things."  
She scoffed, leaning back into the couch as he sat down beside her, "Yeah? _How you felt_? That probably would have helped, we weren't in a _relationship _Deeks. We were having _sex_. It was purely physical."  
"Maybe at the beginning," Deeks shrugged, "But after a while. It was _far _from just _sex_."

She raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms and getting ready to stand up and leave. Kensi had known this was a stupid idea.

"Look, by the time things started getting heavy, with your Dad's case and Granger popping up, Kensi, I knew one thing. I loved you. I still do I guess, and you know what? Letting you push me away? It _hurt_."

…

_I've split the last section of lyrics into two. The very last part is sort of like an epilogue of sorts, I guess._

_Apologies if they seem a tad OC. This story has been all over the place, I guess c:_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


End file.
